It’s On Like Donkey Kong (song)
"It’s On Like Donkey Kong" is a song by electronica band Blood On The Dance Floor, it's from their album Epic. Lyrics Go, go ape shit, go ape shit Go, go ape shit, go ape shit Go, go ape shit, go ape shit Well, I'm about to let it go down Fucking hopped up like Dennis Hopper on speed I'm gonna smoke your ass like Cheech and Chong smokes weed My cum's so chunky it's like an Oreo McFlurry I'm gonna fuck your face 'til your eyes get blurry Fuck the poker, I'll be poking you right up, now you're choking Bitches love my cock like Slash loves rock I'm your fack, get up on your bare back When they find you they're gonna find you on the ceiling Backed up, Jacked up, you ain't got no feeling Stick 'em in a wheelchair, I'm your favorite nightmare I'm a die hard like Bruce fucking Willis I am not sick I'm just simply the illest, uh huh It's on like Donkey Kong On, on, on like Donkey Kong It's on like Donkey Kong On, on, on like Donkey Kong Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong Go, go long, I'm hung like King Kong Chopping through the butcher's shop, racking the meat You'll climax so hard the altitudes'll make your ears bleed Getting fucked from behind, his head on the pelvis I'm down for deep anal, bitch, I'm not about the cervix Blonde Barbie Ken, fuck the Hollister shit I'm more queer than Clay Aiken with Aberzombie and Bitch And when you come back yelping for a second helping You'll be screaming "Jayy Von! " while I'm motherfucking felching Neck, Back, Sack then onto the scrotum Got more fucking crack than the hoods in Harlem Spray me, don't date me; use your mouth not your hand I'd swallow your cum like vodka if my name was Lindsay Lohan If there's a way, there's a train, ride it on me I'll be your railroad baby, just give me your seat This faggot just fucked your girl, she got rid of her pussy Sewed her snatch, got a dick just so she could fuck me It's on like Donkey Kong On, on, on like Donkey Kong It's on like Donkey Kong On, on, on like Donkey Kong Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong Go, go long, I'm hung like King Kong I'm slamming bitches like Kong slams a barrel Fuck more witches like I'm Captain Jack Sparrow Cock so good I had to put it in a song It's wrong, wrong, wrong like Gaga's got a ding dong Slamming them like barrels Go, go ape shit, go ape shit Go, go ape shit, go ape shit It's on like Donkey Kong On, on, on like Donkey Kong It's on like Donkey Kong On, on, on like Donkey Kong Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong Go, go long I'm hung like King Kong I'm slamming bitches like Kong slams a barrel Fuck more witches like I'm Captain Jack Sparrow Cock so good I had to put it in a song It's wrong, wrong, wrong like Gaga's got a ding dong Why It Sucks # The lyrics are unbelievably sexual for a song about video games. # The beat is terrible. # Both of the singers singing voices are unlistenable. # SO MUCH product placement, especially for Nintendo's Donkey Kong video game series, ''Pirates of the Caribbean, ''McDonald's, Oreos, etc..Category:Blood On The Dance Floor songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Crunkcore songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Electronica songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs based on video games Category:2010s